The Bluetooth Specification standard version 4.1 and 4.2 for Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) introduces one-to-many topology for a BT device that is simultaneously connected to multiple BT peer devices. These BLE specifications also state that pairing information and other important data are to be persistent between subsequent connections of BT peer devices on a BT device that supports bonding, for example, to facilitate future reconnections. As such, devices supporting these BLE standards are typically configured to store persistent information for Bluetooth (BT) peer devices in BT device (BD) database stored within non-volatile memory (NVM), such as a FLASH memory. The entire BD database is then copied at device power-on reset (PoR) from NVM to volatile memory, such as random-access-memory (RAM) that is used for run-time operations for the BT device. As such, all information concerning bonded BT peer devices form the BD database is stored within the volatile memory regardless of whether any particular previously bonded BT peer device is currently in active connection with the BT device. Further, the BT device continues to perform data restore operations from the NVM to the volatile memory for each bonded BT peer device regardless of whether it is currently connected. In addition, when a bonded BT peer device disconnects from the BT device, the context information for the disconnected peer device is kept in volatile memory until the BT device powers down or makes a periodic NVM save from volatile memory to the NVM at which time information for unbonded and disconnected BT peer devices is discarded.